What Hurts the Most
by sandlesgirl254
Summary: Greg helps Sara get over Grissom. One Shot songfic. Read and Review!


Title: 'What Hurts the Most' 

Author: Autumn Lock

Song: 'What Hurts the Most'

Artist: Rascal Flatts

Summery: Greg helps Sara get over Grissom as Sara sees where her heart's been all along.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Rascal Flatts. But I wish I did.

* * *

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,**

**that don't bother me.**

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out,**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while.**

Sara walked down the hall of the LVPD lab and into Grissom's office. He looked up and motioned for her to come in. "Here's your assignment," he said casually. "You're with Greg for this one. Good luck." She sighed, took the folder he held, and took a chance to look into his eyes. It was a bad choice.

**What hurts the most, was being so close,**

**and having so much to say,**

**and watching you walk away.**

Filled with pain, she walked out of his office and into the break room, looking for Greg. As she entered the break room, Warrick, Nick, Catherine, and Greg were sitting talking and laughing. Much to her dismay, when Greg turned around upon hearing someone enter the room, he looked right into Sara's eyes. She knew he could see her pain, her heartache. Her words came out choked when she spoke. "We've got a case." He nodded, and silently got up, following her into the hallway and out to the LVPD SUV's and other cars.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go,**

**But I'm doin' it.**

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and**

**I'm alone.**

"Hey Sara?" Greg asked cautiously. "Yeah?" she stared in the other direction, not wanting to make eye contact with him.  
"Are you okay?" he asked softly. She felt pain swell in her, and she knew she could trust him, but why couldn't she bring herself to force those words out of her mouth? "Yeah. I'm fine." she finally answered, still staring in the other direction, mostly because there were now tears in her eyes she couldn't get rid of.

**Still harder,**

**Getting' up, getting' dressed,**

**Livin' with this regret,**

**But I know if I could do it over**

**I would trade, give away, show the words that I say**

**In my heart**

**That I left unspoken**

Sara felt a light brush against her shoulder as Greg pulled her into a hug. She had been silently crying th whole time, but now she promptly burst into tears, sobbing into his shoulder.

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowin'**

**What could've been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do.**

Greg rubbed her back until she calmed down. He gently whispered:  
"I know. And I don't know why he wouldn't love you." Sara lifted her head, showing her tear streaked face. She gave a shaky laugh.  
"You know, that means a lot to me. I hope you know that. You are truly the only person I can be myself around." she smiled, still choking out a few more tears. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and gave her another hug.  
"Do you think you can give me another chance?" he whispered into her ear.  
"You're the one whose been with me all along. You've helped me understand that Grissom was nothing. And for that, Greg, I can see where my heart's been all along." she whispered back. To her surprise, instead of giving her a kiss, he quoted, 'As Long As You're Mine' from 'Wicked'  
"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen, under your spell, and somehow one feeling is up that I fell" She smiled, and then pulled him into a kiss.

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close, and having**

**So much to say,**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing,**

**What could've been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

**Not seeing that loving you,**

**Is what I was trying to do**

**That's what I was trying to do.**


End file.
